The Duel
by Halofreak021
Summary: everyone say the greatest duel is Dumbledore and Grindelwarld but this is the story of the greatest one now Harry potter and Alex Potter


**The Duel **

"I just got word from my Daughter who goes to school at Hogwarts the two potters boy will be dueling. As we all know These tournament started in October and it ends tonight. The two Brothers are the Final duel and it has been said It will the Greatest duel Ever so move over Dumbledore. Lets talk about the two people in the Duel. The first person is Harry potter is he in Gryffindor and his Oppoent is his own Brother Alexander who is in Slythein."

"Draco Turn that off" ask a boy with black hair.

"but I am not done Alexander" said the Blond hair

"I don't care I need this room to be silent"

The two of them were in there Dorm room while they listing to the WWN with rest of there year mates in there house.

"Alex are you ready to go" ask Theo Nott? Alex look at the boy in question and he nodded his head.

"I got a feeling this will be the Greatest duel that Hogwarts will ever seen, So hell yea I am ready" ask Alex. Early that day the Two brother meet at the qudditch pitch and say they will duel to there breaking points, and they wond't let the other one win easy.

"Blaise what time is it" ask Alex to the black skin boy sitting on his left.

"Ten minutes to go so we better get going Potter" said Blaise and on Cue they all stand up as one. When they Enter the common room it was full and dead quit just waiting for Them to show up.

"Potter are you ready" said a Unknow Seventh year girl. Alex nodded to all of them and the house waited for The Sixth years to go before them. When the Slythein house show up as one to the great hall they saw the Grffindor house was doing the same.

"The Two potters please wait outside here while the ground come in" said Professor MCgongall.

"Harry I wanted to say good lucky" said Alex while walking over to his brother and they both shock hands.

"Ten Points to Gryffindor and Slytheins for good Sportsmen Ships" said the same strick Professor.

IT took a good twenty minutes to get every one seated and to Announce the boys.

"I would like to welcome the whole British Magical Community to Hogwarts for the First annual sixth year Dueling Tournment" said the Headmaster. "I would like to interduce the First duelist Harry potter of Gryffindor." That was harry cue to leave Alex and Harry look white. "young Harry Brother and Oppounte is Alexander Of Slythein." When Alex enter he saw a whole Block of green and he also saw his parents and his brother clapping for him.

"Please meet me in the middle boys" said a unknown man that both boy don't know.

"hello I am Andy Stewart and I will be your Refree and I want a Clean duel and there also wond't be any Dark arts boy so that your first and final warning." Both Duelist went to the other end of the dueling area and it look like hugh American Football field. "Remember our Deal Brother" yelled Harry and Alex Nodded and Grinned.

'This duel will Start at the count of one so get ready" said Andy. Alex took out his wand and get in a Offense stance. Harry did the same and Harry had a cold fury on his face as well. "Three…Two…..One" Both Boy Release two very Powerfully stunners and they both block both spells. They continue to trade hexes, Jinxs, and cures back and forth. Harry use a avis spell but Alex transfigure them into a Dog and harry had to deal with that but that was easy. Harry use a Fire storm type spell and Alex was caught off guard but Alex use a hurricane wind spell blow it out.

"you got to do better then that Harry" yelled Alex and Harry had to Grin. Alex draw his wand back like a whip and the color of a real whip coming out and it made a sonic bomb. Harry fall on his butt but he got his wand and did the same to Alex. 'this can't go on for ever' thought alex and he had the idea that harry wond't expect from him. Alex shot out the disarming spell but harry must have expected him to do that and nothing happen. Harry then Transfigure a Tiger out of thin hair and Alex had to make it into something else but no one saw this happen he transfigure it into a dragon. Alex orders the dragon to crush harry but Harry shot a bone crusher curse at Alex and it hit him in the shoulder. Alex return the favor but it hit harry in the Leg. Harry made the Dragon Disspear and Harry was smiling. Harry shout a avis spell and this time it was five Eagles and Alex was getting tired and Harry use a disarming spell and Alex did not know what was happing. Alex felts his Army being raise and then heard someone say. "this is got to be the most Greatest Duel I have ever seen by what they did and the Winner is Alexander Potter." Then Alex felt a arm around him but then he felt Darkness ran over him.

….

I hope you Like this story to


End file.
